


Safe and Warm

by kahlee_116



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Scenting, but such fluff istg, honestly just a drabble, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlee_116/pseuds/kahlee_116
Summary: After a dangerous mission, Lance needs reassurance that his Alpha is safe, and will always be there for him.





	Safe and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> written for some people in a discord server i'm in. This is my first ao3 post! finally doing it. yayyyy

After the team had gotten back from their latest mission, Keith and Lance went straight back to their room, where Lance started scenting Keith furiously. While nothing bad had happened, something still could have. Lance needed to know that his Alpha was still with him, and completely fine.

 

Keith laid down on their bed, pulling Lance on top of him, so that Lance was in the perfect position to keep scenting him, with his face directly in Keith's neck. Keith started running his hand through Lance's hair, petting it, knowing it would make him start purring. Sure enough, just a few minutes later, Lance was letting out that contented sound that only Omegas could achieve.

 

Keith and Lance had been courting for the past few months. They weren't mated yet, but they probably would be soon, based on the way things were going right then. Keith started rubbing Lance's back with his other hand, rubbing the knots out of his muscles. Lance smiled and let out a chirp, a sound that could only be made when Omegas felt extremely safe and content with their surroundings. Knowing this, Keith smirked to himself. He was the only one who could make his Omega feel like this.

 

Lance nuzzled his nose closer to Keith's scent gland, letting it brush up against it. At this, Keith  rumbled, a sound that never failed to soothe the Lance's Omega. Lance was so pleased that he could have fallen asleep just like that, but wanted to stay awake to savor the moment. He had his Alpha, he was warm, he was comfy laying on top of Keith like that.

 

These were the moments that they both lived for, taking comfort in each other's presence and closeness. But in this moment, Lance knew that he was falling in love with Keith. It wasn’t just that he was a good Alpha. It was that he was the perfect Alpha for  _ him _ . Keith paid attention to the little details. The things that irritated Lance, he bit his lip when he was. When they had been on a rainy planet, the way that Lance had smiled like an old friend had come to visit. 

 

Keith eventually drifted off to sleep, his breath evening out, leaving him in a deep sleep caused by both the exhaustion of the mission and the purring Omega on top of him. A little while later, Shiro opened the door a bit, enough to see them laying like that, and he smiled, knowing that his little brother would be alright, with an Omega to smoothe over his sharp edges, to be there when he needed someone, and overall, just to love him, the way that he hadn’t been loved for a long while.


End file.
